Cricket Green
Cricket Green is the main protagonist of Big City Greens. Appearance Physical Features He appears short and thin and mostly has a slightly large head, has bright yellow skin, a buck tooth, and a brown bowl cut hairstyle with both sides bare. In Cricketsitter, he has a metal plate on the back of his head, which it can be seen through x-ray. Attire He wears a turquoise blue overall with a light gray shirt underneath it. He's mostly seen barefooted. Personality A mischievous and optimistic country boy who moves to the big city with his family. Cricket’s curiosity and enthusiasm lead his wildly out of place family on epic journeys and into the hearts of his new neighbors. He usually determines himself if he’s willing to handle a challenge that comes in the way, especially in Cricket Versus, he was willing to determine himself to claim the Green family name plus being placed on a Green family quilt by imposing a challenge to catch and wrestle a wild ferocious animal, after he figured that there was no one but Gramma, as the ferocious one as he attempted to wrestle Gramma down before sunset. He has an aversion for bears, which he’ll usually set up bear traps while describing them as horrific uncivilized creatures, until in Bear Trapped, he, Tilly, and Remy stumble upon a lost stray bear, named Daisy, that somehow got lost and entered the city. Cricket at first was harsh before the bear was taken away after he accidentally called the animal control to capture Daisy, which he realizes that he was wrong but later he and the others were able to set her free in the sewer. Relationship Bill Green As being the only youngest son that Bill has, as Bill mostly had to deal with his son’s mischief that can get him in a lot of trouble, in Space Chicken, after hearing from his dad about how to make a good impression, as when Cricket decides to launch a chicken in space in order to seek an impression, which it resulted in a lot disruption as the chicken flew on a guy’s food which led Gloria who confronted Bill that Cricket's idea of launching a chicken was a bad idea as it caused a lot of mess, causing him to send Cricket to his room. Regardless of the troublemaking, he still cares about his son and as much as the rest of the family, even at times when Cricket becomes a bit of a loose cannon. Alice Green She may be a cranky person, but Cricket mentions that she's not bad, if he and/or someone gets caught. In Cricket Versus, She tends to probe Cricket into being determined to do things that might toughen his character in order to prove that he deserves to have the Green family name. Tilly Green As her being his one and only older sister, she seems to be not bothered by anything that Cricket has in store which she’ll tag along whenever Cricket comes upon something interesting. Plus, She acts like she's younger and Cricket acts like he's older Remy Remington As a best friend to Cricket and Tilly, Remy is a bit loyal and interested in almost all of the ideas that Cricket has, like launching a chicken in the sky (Space Chicken). In Remy Rescue, he tried to encourage Remy to speak up when his parents don’t allow him the freedom to make the decisions that he wants, even means of him wanting to stay close friends to Cricket and Tilly. Gloria At first, both exactly didn’t know each other, but rarely got along since Gloria viewed him as a nuisance, because whenever he did something that might interfere with her workplace or a customer, she’d have to deal with the mess that Cricket had caused. Their relationship drastically changed though in "Critterball Crisis", when Cricket went too far and caused a ton of damage to the café in an attempt to get his titular Critterballs back, an act that almost got Gloria fired until he decided to step in to take the blame and fix the mess so that she won't be fired, 'cause he realized that having this job so that she can go to Paris is something very important to her. He’s now working with Gloria until any further notice. As before, the two still tend to butt heads and disagree on many things, but having worked together for a while, and learned a bit about themselves and each other, the two have developed a complicated love-hate relationship. Due to all this, Cricket is slowly learning about responsibility, selflessness and hard work, and is even warming up to Gloria, and vice-versa. Gallery Trivia *The character name was mentioned by its voice actor, who remember as a child, who tried to get his classmates to call him the name, proven unsuccessfully while the characteristics are based on the voice actor. **Aside from the name, Cricket's hairstyle is loosely based off of the haircut style that Chris had when also as a child. (pictured on the right) ***Ironically, Cricket's physical appearance is somewhat similar base off of Jeremy Birnbaum from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, due to having the thin, short stature, similar hairstyle, as well as donning bucktooth teeth. *In "Cricketsitter", It revealed that he had a square metal plate attached to the back of his skull when seen through the x-ray. *In "Cricket's Shoes", it's revealed that he's already been working at Big Coffee for three months. References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:C Category:A-Z Category:Green family